


What Happens In Vegas

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Laurens, Reader Insert, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens meets a new woman in Vegas.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Laurens, “Come on, let’s throw the dice, see what happens.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas

Y/N had been friends will Eliza Schuyler since elementary school. They met in first grade and became best friends when they those the same coloring page—a princess riding a unicorn. That was many years ago and they were still good friends. Y/N had since gotten close to Eliza’s sisters, Angelica and Peggy, too.

Recently, Eliza had gotten engaged to Alexander Hamilton. When they started planning the bachelorette party, Angelica suggested that the whole wedding party go to Las Vegas and see a show together before splitting up into their own parties. The guys agreed immediately and while Eliza was reluctant to agree, she was eventually worn down by her sister.

That’s how Y/N found herself on a plane headed to Vegas, sitting next to the cutest man she had ever met.  
____  
John Laurens had been friends with Alexander for a few years. He, Hercules Mulligan, John, and Lafayette were their own squad and spent time in the war before moving back to New York together. After Alexander got engaged, he was so excited for his friend. Eliza was great and he couldn’t be happier. When Angelica suggested Vegas, he was all for it. A night to go crazy with his best friends? Yes, please! What happens in Vegas, right?

So here he was, on a plane headed to Nevada sitting next to woman he was sure must be an angel.  
____  
The plan landed and they headed off the show―a magical spectacle fit for Vegas. They all filed in and found their seats. As they were looking for a table, John maneuvered around everyone so he could stand next to Alexander and ask for information about the woman.

“Who is that beautiful lady with the Schuyler sisters?”

“That’s Y/N. She’s one of Eliza’s childhood friends. She’s very sweet, hilarious, and single,” Alexander finished with a wink and eyebrow wiggle. John blushed and swatted his shoulder while Alexander and his friends laughed.

Y/N looked over at the loud guys and asked Angelica, “Who’s the cute freckled one?”

Angelica got a twinkle in her eyes and answered, “That’s John Laurens. He’s one of Alexander’s war buddies. They’re pretty close. He’s sweet, big on equal rights, and very single.” She winked as Y/N blushed and then they all sat down, moving until John was next to Y/N.  
____  
Before the show began, John turned to Y/N and introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m John, one of Alexander’s friends.”

“I know. I’m Y/N, childhood friend of Eliza.”

“I know.”

They smiled at each other and began to talk, not noticing when the show began. They talked about everything, her love of books and his passion for social justice. Their friends shushed them several times during the show and they eventually decided to leave and walk along the strip.

John and Y/N were headed back to their friends for the bachelor/bachelorette parties and they were both reluctant to say goodnight. Unbeknownst to the other, they were each thinking of ways to prolong their visit, but there was no stopping their friends. Besides, this night was about Eliza and Alexander.

“We should go meet them now. They’re bound to be worried if we don’t show up soon.”

“You’re right. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, John.” She kissed his cheek and walked into the theater.

John held his cheek where Y/N had kissed is and whispered, “Good night,” before walking herself.  
____  
They had a wild night. It was fun and loud and ridiculous and perfect. Even though she had a lot of fun, Y/N spent a lot of time thinking about John. Had it meant anything special that they made such a connection? Maybe, maybe not. It was hard to say. What happens in Vegas, right? She tried to put him out of her mind as she packed and made sure everyone got the airport in one piece.

John and the boys were on their way to the terminal and he still couldn’t get Y/N off of his mind. He had thought about her near constantly since she kissed him and he was left wondering if it meant anything real. He wasn’t sure, but he knew that he was going to find out.  
____  
They met at the terminal and John immediately asked to speak to Y/N for a minute.

“Hey, I know that we just met, but we made a real connection. Maybe this will work and maybe it won’t. Come on, let’s throw the dice, see what happens.” John was so earnest and nervous, but she had already made up her mind to get to know him better.

“Sounds like a plan, John. Here’s my number. Call me sometime.” She kissed his cheek again and picked up her bag to head to the gate.

They boarded the plane and John was smiling the entire flight.


End file.
